heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Artificial Core Bosses
These bosses are special encounters found within the Artificial Core. They are manifestations of the memories given to Eve Staccato by the Mogwai who offered their Core Pieces to create this Core. They provide intimate insights into the fears, sorrows, hopes, and joys of the characters contained within. Strategy Troz Stats Moves ☆ 3K9 Breath - Shadow Element | Hits one Enemy | Poison Chance Territorial - Self | Dramatically increases Defense DyNaMiX - Self | Magic-Defense Buff Un-Leash - Shadow Element | Hits all Enemies Dialogue Before Fight: Running away didn’t fix anything! Could have said no! But too scared! EVERYONE’S ANGRY! I’M A BAD FRIEND! WHY DID WE RUN?! WHY DID I LET HER?! ...I’m just a stupid dog. Who can’t think for herself. After Fight: Wuff! Eve is a good Conjurer! Helped me out, helped Rex out! And June! So nice! I love her! I love everyone! I didn’t think I’d ever get to see the above-world in my life! Wuff! This must be why Mama fought for this place! I see it now. It’s beautiful. It’s so, so, SO beautiful. Character Banter: Kon: "Hmm, for both Mogwai and humans, we don’t deserve dogs." Eve: "Don’t worry, Troz! You did the right thing..." Rex Stats Moves Electro-Step - Volt Element | Shock Chance Dialogue Before Fight: I know we don’t ask to be born, but... It’s all my fault things are like this! I’m sorry everyone. Things would be better if I’d never been here! After Fight: June is so nice! She’s great! Being outside with Troz is... amazing! It’s like I finally feel complete. It just feels... right, y’know? Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Character Banter: Eve: "Rex..." Nyx: "I w-wonder if Caesar knows h-how much he p-put his kid through." Nyx Stats Moves Starless Night - Self-Targeted | Increases Attack and Magic Attack Icy Glare - All Enemies | Decreases Attack and Magic Attack Frigid Touch - Ice Element | One Target | Frozen Chance Glacial Fracture - Ice Element | All Enemies | Frozen Chance Dialogue Before Fight: I miss her so much, this is unfair! Life is not worth living without her. I hate everyone... I hate them all. But I was too weak to protect her. “Human lives are short,” Caesar said. “Don’t get too attached.” I know that. I’ve always known. I’ll still be here, but she was gone in a heartbeat... After Fight: The mountains we traversed alone. The meadows we roamed. I’ll cherish that. The stillness of the seas. The vastness of your heart. I loved you then, and I love you now. I’ll love you even when the universe buckles beneath my feet. Your hopes and dreams will live on. I’ll make sure of that. Rest well, Eve Xin. Character Banter: Klein: "Nyx." Nyx: "..." Klein: "We’ll make sure this won’t be for naught. Do you understand me, Nyx?" Nyx: "...Yeah." Klein Stats Moves Rolling Rapier - Light Element | Three Random Hits | Heartache Chance Cat March - Self | Dramatically Increases Agility Moral Decline All Enemies | Dramatically Lowers Agility | No Damage Dialogue Before Fight: I shouldn’t have run away... I deserve to be in jail, not her! There is no fresh start for a criminal such as myself! I could have saved them. I’m a fool, a coward. I hesitated. She does not deserve to carry the weight of my sins. After Fight: To be given the chance to smile again. To be able to learn what love truly is. Even in darkness, you’re the light to my uncertain destination. Here you are, standing next to me. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I hate this world, but you loved it. For that, I’ll save this world for you, Eve. Character Banter: Eve: "Klein..." Klein: "I..." Nyx: "Oh, c-come off it, Klein! Y-You have a chance to c-correct all th-those mistakes now. Let’s k-keep going! W-We can’t let o-our Eve down..." Klein: "R-Right." Chip & Blitz |-| Chip= Stats Moves ☆ Tomahawk Tantrum - Earth Element | Hits One Enemy Reinforce - One Ally | Defense Buff |-| Blitz= Stats Moves Ultima - One Ally | Defense Buff ☆ Adios, Toreador... - Earth Element | Three hits at random Rosaleda - All Allies | Pulse regen Dialogue Before Fight: So stupid! What a coward! Can’t protect anyone! Why are you even alive?! Deserve to be thrown out! So useless! Can’t do anything right! ...Is it my fault? That we’re here...? ...Why am I so afraid? Too afraid to fight... KEEP IT TOGETHER! Or you’ll be abandoned! After Fight: I mess up all the time! Ann and Rick, so forgiving! Why?! They don’t seem to mind us at all. To be able to serve smiles again. A lease on life. A second chance. With my family. Character Banter: Nyx: "Mi-Minotaurs o-outcast from the Den never seemed like they were truly free." Eve: "Chip... Blitz... They’ve helped so much! I hope they know that." Luca Stats Moves Amphetamine - One Ally | Increases Agility, Magic Attack, and Magic Defense Confounding Concoction - Hits One Enemy | Sleep Chance Bewildering Brew - Three Hits at Random | Shock Chance Perplexing Potion - Toxin Element | Hits All Enemies | Heartache Chance Chemical Waste - ??? | Poison Chance Toxic Tonic - Three Hits at Random | Poison Chance Novocaine - Self | Take only 10% physical damage Dialogue Before Fight: They all died because of me! Ha ha ha! It’s me! I’m the culprit! All for money, for fame... My fault! Can’t run away anymore! The Den is in shambles... All because of that tincture. So end me. Make it quick. Make it painful. After Fight: Have you heard of the things they sing of? To be carefree like that. How I envy humans. A ballad to cure a broken heart. No panacea I’ve concocted can do that. Patch, my dear human, please keep singing. Your songs dampen the ill thought in my head. No longer do they chase me in the dark. A soothing distraction to die for. Character Banter: Klein: "I’m sorry, Stolas. All we can do now is get better." Io Stats Moves Heat Shield - Self | Nullifying Shield Freezer Burn - Ice Element | Hits one enemy three times Dante's Inferno - Fire Element | Hits all enemies Taunt - Targets all Enemies | Rage Chance Dialogue Before Fight: I’m weak, I’m weak, I’m weak. I just wanna be stronger... STRONGER! Stronger is better... Then everyone would stop thinking we’re worthless... No, no... Stop thinking like this! It won’t do us any good! I’ll fight for everyone. I want to be their hero! After Fight: When we first met, she was close to death. Everyone had given up. Cowards. I saw myself in her. Dreams snatched away without us expecting it. Be even then... Becky taught me to never limit myself! Even when everyone gives up on you! This world is beautiful and worth fighting for! Especially with you in it! Character Banter: Nyx: "Your p-pride will b-be necessary f-for all Wisps out th-there! Keep y-your head up h-high. ...Io!" Pike, Wake, & Skip |-| Pike= Stats Moves Deafening Croak - Targets all Enemies | Strain Chance Harpoon Thrust - Water Element | Hits one Enemy Feeding Frenzy - Water Element | Three Hits at Random |-| Wake= Stats Moves ☆ Bullet Barrage - Toxin Element | Hits All Enemies Splatter Shot - Toxin Element | Hit one enemy | Blind Chance Gatl-INK Gun - Toxin Element | Hits all enemies |-| Silk= Stats Moves Skewer - Water Element | Hits One enemy Seductress' Song - Targets all Enemies | Drain Beat | Sleep Chance Killer Wail - Ice Element | Hits all Enemies | -MDF Debuff Dialogue Before Fight: Made to fight... Always fighting, but... Why can’t I stand up for myself?! I don’t belong anywhere... This façade isn’t fooling anyone! Where do we go now...? ...There’s no home to go back to. After Fight: Family is a strange concept. I never knew mine, and you lost half of yours. And yet, your smile lingered on. It gives me hope everyday. I want to help you. Even with Wake and Skip’s disdain, I’ll never stop loving Outset because of you. Belle. My Conjurer. I’ll stand by you, no matter who gets in my way! Character Banter: Eve: "Hang in there, Pike. You have a place in this world! We can’t let any of you go back to be Yorshk’s pawns!" Kon Stats Moves Kaishin Kon: Wind Element | Three Random Hits Rising Dragon: Wind Element | One Hit | Strain Chance Jet Stream: Self | Dramatically Increases Agility Dialogue Before Fight: Mogwai hate me, humans hate me. No place in this world... Except her, and now she hates me. Love is a blessing... and a curse. If only my heart were as cold as the ice we tread on everyday. Then I wouldn’t feel so bad. After Fight: Born to a family of hunters. I didn’t know what to expect, but... You were always there. You protected me. Consoled me when my eyes swelled in tears. People doubted you, but you held on. For my sake. Always for my sake. Against all odds, we persevered! You are my world, Rain Sicilienne. Character Banter: Kon: "I... We have to finish this. S-Snowver calls for me. C’est ma faute... Je suis profondement deole. Rain." Shep Stats Moves Illusionary Slash - Flora Element | Three Hits at Random Leaf Cyclone - Flora Element | Hits All Enemies ☆ Stone Trick - All Enemies | Lowers Defense / Magic Defense Dialogue Before Fight: I’ll never be human no matter how hard I try! I’m an animal, a mere beast! Money won’t change anything. A dirty, worthless animal, like they all say. That’s all we’ll ever be. After Fight: I ain’t ever believe in the Den’s hogwash about humans. How can they know when they ain’t step foot outside the Den, huh? Makese no sense. Never gonna feel music waft into your heart. Never gonna feel love tug at your chest! We gotta come together to see what we can offer each other, be it goods, case, or love. Character Banter: Eve: "I never thought Shep thought that. She always seemed so happy." Klein: "Hmm, I suppose Tanuki are known to be adept at disguising every aspect of themselves." Eve: "Right, right. There’s always more than the surface!" Category:Endgame Category:Bosses